


our corner of the universe

by idioticthoughts



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Fluff, larry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 12:48:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idioticthoughts/pseuds/idioticthoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the one where louis and harry are /that/ couple and the other boys love them through all of their disgustingly cute ridiculousness</p>
            </blockquote>





	our corner of the universe

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my first work that i've ever published and it was also written at three in the morning so i apologize for any spelling and grammatical errors. also, the formatting is a bit weird because i typed it out on my  
> phone but i think you'll still get the general idea.

niall  
niall can't sleep. his phone is dead and he's lost his charger so he doesn't know what time it is but it feels like a little past midnight but not quite one. the bus is quiet around him, the steady hum of the highway playing like background music against the night.

niall pushes back the curtains of his bunk and peers out into the deserted aisle. across from him is liam, who's snoring lightly and a bunk above is zayn who'd been asleep since the bus had left the arena. louis and harry's bunks are deserted and niall slides out of bed, hoping the two of them are still awake and up to play a game of fifa or watch a film.

he pads softly to the lounge area, nearly tripping over a discarded shoe that he thinks belongs to liam but it also might be zayn's. it's hard to keep track of things, especially when they're living on top of each other. they don't mind sharing clothes and lives. they're all relatively the same size anyway and they're best friends so why should it matter? niall's wearing a jumper that is probably harry's that he stole from louis, judging by the oversized sleeves and how it smells of louis' aftershave. it's nice, really, to always have his boys with him even in the smallest ways.   
louis and harry aren't in the front but the tv is still on and there are game controllers on the couch. niall heads to the back lounge of the bus, sliding open the door with ease and smiling down at the sight that greets him. harry has somehow wrapped his long limbs around louis, cradling him against his chest. louis looks small and warm, wearing one of harry's obscure band tshirts and a beanie that's slipping off as he nestles against harry's chest. there's a blanket wrapped loosely around their shoulders and harry keeps shifting in his sleep, cuddling closer to louis. they're the cutest, honestly, and niall wishes he hadn't lost his damn charger in their hotel in arizona because this is the kind of thing he'd usually photograph and put on a mug as a joke christmas gift.

louis stirs and wakes, blinking blearily up at niall. niall smirks as louis tries to untangle himself from harry, accidentally waking harry as well. the two of them stare up at niall guiltily as if they'd been caught in the act and it's only then that niall notices the dark spots blooming on harry's neck and the way their legs are hooked together. he sends a silent thank you to god or whatever mighty entity there may be that he hadn't walked in earlier. he's already scarred from those awful nights at the x factor house and nearly every hotel since then. the worst had been when he'd walked in on them in a broom closet at one of the arenas. he still has nightmares about that particular incident.

"you two are fucking terrible," niall laughs and harry chucks a pillow at him. his aim is terrible, of course, and louis pats his head in a patronizing yet fond sort of way.

"fuck off niall, we're fucking great," louis says, his voice all sleepy-heavy and warm. harry seems to melt a bit and kisses louis's head. niall pretends to gag but he feels a happy warmth in his chest as the two of them poke their tongues out at him and giggle.

"yeah, whatever, you two are the best. do you love birds feel up to a game of fifa or have you got plans to shag again in fifteen minutes?" harry rolls his eyes and gets to his feet, stretching out in the small space with a yawn.

"i'm absolute shit at fifa, ask louis," harry gestures over his shoulder to where louis is still curled up on the tiny sofa. louis mumbles something obscure about maybe having plans to shag and how dare you spoil our plans niall, honestly, but harry promises to be his personal cheerleader and the three of them head back to the front to battle it out. niall wins, beating louis 19-7 and louis blames harry for being so distracting and harry tells louis that it's his fault for getting distracted in the first place and it somehow ends when niall tackles both of them to the floor for a victory hug that also might have just been a way to get them to shut up. but probably not because they're his boys and he loves them very much and he's niall so of course he likes group hugs even when two/thirds of said hug reek of sweat and sex. it's still nice though. it's always nice.

zayn  
somehow zayn has ended up in harry and louis's flat in the middle of the night with a mug of tea in one hand and his head in the other. harry had called him in a hysterical panic because he and louis had had a massive fight and louis had stormed out and harry was scared. normally, zayn would've told whoever was on the other line to fuck off, especially at two in the morning, but he has a soft spot for his boys even though he'll never admit it.

harry is sniffling in zayn's lap, his eyes red and swollen. he's an absolute wreck, wrapped in a bathrobe of all things with crumpled tissues falling out of the pockets. he's always been a loud crier and when he'd opened the door zayn had nearly fallen over at the sheer decibel of harry's wails. he'd calmed down enough to tell zayn that they'd been arguing about petty things all day and after dinner it had escalated into a screaming match where louis had called harry a coward for always going along with management and harry had yelled awful things back that he can't even bring himself to repeat. louis had ran out, slamming the door so hard behind him that the framed photo of the boys after their first live show had fallen off the wall.

when zayn had arrived there were shattered dishes on the floor and zayn had swept up while harry rested miserably on the sofa. he'd made tea for the two of them but harry's mug sat untouched on the coffee table despite zayn's attempts to get him to drink something. harry had resorted to crawling into zayn's lap and crying some more instead. zayn is weirdly used to having boyband members draped over him but this is different. it's raw and it's a reminder of how much he loves his boys, how he'd do anything for his boys. he knows them better than he knows himself and he knows harry and louis will be okay. he's seen the way they look at each other, witnessed the way they gravitate and eclipse each other. he's seen the quiet way they sit and have a conversation without words. he knows the laugh that harry saves only for louis and the way louis always looks to harry after he tells a joke and lights up when harry grins back. they have something special and rare and it kills zayn that it has to be hidden away from the rest of the world. the two of them together are everything good in the world and more.

"i fucked up again zayn. i always fuck up," harry mumbles and zayn sighs, running a gentle hand through harry's curls. he's always so clingy and it's even worse when he's upset but zayn doesn't mind. "shh, babes, don't say that. you and lou are under a lot of pressure. don't blame yourself," zayn comforts and harry whimpers, a fresh wave of tears soaking zayn's sweatpants. zayn sighs and pets harry’s cheek.

"i-i know but i'm scared louis will give up on me. he's right - i go along with whatever management wants even if it means spending our break in america or staying away onstage. he tries so hard, even with eleanor, and i'm just a fuck up. i couldn't blame him if he gave up," harry whispers and his voice shakes so much that zayn’s heart hurts for him.  
"i won't," harry and zayn startle and turn around. louis is standing in the doorway. he looks exhausted and weary but he's looking at harry with such love and affection that zayn averts his gaze because it feels like he's intruding.

harry is up and out of his lap in an instant and into louis' arms in the next, a muffled sob escaping his throat.

“i'm sorry louis i'm so so sorry i didn't mean any of it i was so scared louis i love you," harry is blubbering wildly into louis' neck and louis shushes him, running familiar hands down harry's back.

"i love you, harry, i know but it's okay now, we're okay. we both said things we didn't mean tonight. i'm home now. i’m not going anywhere, ever," louis is whispering promises and apologies into harry's ear, guiding him to the sofa where he cradles him against his chest, covering harry’s sobs with kisses. zayn nods over at louis and stands to let himself out. they're good. they'll always be good.

liam  
paul is sick with some weird bug that's been making its way through the crew so he's left liam in charge which probably wasn't one of his better ideas. liam's already lost harry and louis, which is always dangerous, and the last he'd seen of niall and zayn had been when they'd flown by on segways with half the security team chasing them down on foot. so. there's that. soundcheck is in an hour and liam is starting to feel a bit frazzled and rather sorry for paul, making a mental note to apologize later on.

he spots lou and calls her over, asking if she'd seen any of the boys. lou laughs and nods, shaking her hair out of her eyes. liam braces himself.

"aw, poor lad, paul's gone and stuck you in charge, hasn't he? i haven't a clue where zayn and niall have got off to on those fucking segways but i think i saw harry and louis sneaking back to the artists changing rooms," lou pats liam on the shoulder as if saying good luck and hurries off after lux who's toddled across the arena and is trying to climb onto the chairs in the seventeenth row.

liam heads backstage and makes his way through the twisting corridors to the dressing room the boys share. the door is closed which is always a terrifying and potentially life ruining thing so liam knocks cautiously.

"louis? harry? it's me. are you decent?" liam shouts and there's muffled giggles from the other side. liam resists the urge to roll his eyes because honestly. his band mates are children.

"depends what you mean by decent, mate," louis yells back and liam can hear harry snorting. he decides to risk it and pushes open the door, saying a quick prayer that his virgin(ish) eyes aren't burned by whatever may lie before him. luckily, both of them are dressed and not attached at the mouth. harry is shirtless but he's harry and most of the time liam counts himself as lucky if harry's got pants on. louis' got a weird look on his face though, one that liam recognizes far too well.

"what? what?" liam asks, immediately tensing. harry snorts again and liam shoots him a glare. this is exhausting.

"nothing, bro, chill," louis smiles innocently but his eyes are wicked and liam wants to hit him. he refrains because he doesn't want to stoop to that level since that would mean louis wins and he can't have that. besides, louis always gets the worst sort of revenge. in fact, he's still mad at louis for tying all his shoelaces together in knots that had taken hours to undo after liam had jokingly chucked an apple core at him on the bus. liam sometimes thinks louis is the devil.

he settles for flipping louis off which isn't his most mature option but these are desperate times. louis gives liam a cross-eyed stare before turning back to harry and pulling him closer to his side. harry makes a soft little noise and wiggles closer, nosing up against louis’s chin.

liam doesn't want to leave the two of them alone just in case they decide to pull some stupid stunt or run off to find a broom closet so he sits at the folding table behind the sofa to keep an eye on them. "we don't need you to babysit us payno," louis calls out but liam ignores him, a skill he's perfected to an art over the past few years. he sends off a couple of tweets, glancing over at harry and louis every few moments. they're cuddled up together, their heads bent over something on harry's phone. harry keeps giggling, the kind of giggle that only louis draws out of him. louis keeps stealing looks down at harry and it looks like he’s being lit from the inside out.

it's kind of cute, even liam has to admit that begrudgingly. louis seems to have forgotten liam's prescence and he's absentmindedly weaving his fingers through harry's hair. harry squirms at that and louis pounces, pinning harry down and cackling. harry laughs and even as he struggles to escape louis' chokehold, everything about him is saying "i love you i love you i love you."

it's amazing, really, how the two of them can escape into their own corner of the universe. liam reckons it's good for them. they need to get away from all the bullshit and rumors that surround them. somehow, by some miracle or twist of fate or whatever, their escape is each other. louis is a complete pain in the ass but liam can't help but smile at the way he looks down at harry, like he's the center of his world or galaxy, even. liam sometimes forgets how in love they are but it's moments like these where it's impossible not to see.

louis suddenly rolls away from harry, falling to the floor with a thump. liam jumps up, ready to come to his aid with ice packs or bandages but louis springs to his feet, clutching a water gun that has seemingly appeared out of thin air. harry scrambles to the ground and grabs a second one from under the sofa, smirking manically.

"oh for fuck's sake," liam groans, staring down the two of them. they've got matching glints in their eye, matching smiles. they've got matching souls. he wants to tell them this but louis, being louis, ruins the moment by shooting at liam, who screams and runs down the hall, harry and louis in hot pursuit. zayn and niall come screeching around the corner, the two of them somehow juggling water guns and steering their segways as they howl in laughter.

liam actually wants to kill them all as he sprints onstage, where there are sudden shouts from security and the sound and tech guys trying to set up for the. he skids to a stop and louis and harry run into him, zayn and niall barely swerving to avoid plowing them all down. they jump off their segways and pile onto the boys, all five of them falling down in a heap. liam ends up squished between niall and harry and zayn's got his foot halfway up his ass and he's pretty sure that louis is not so secretly feeling harry up but he's never been happier in this little piece of forever.


End file.
